


Вечность

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Вечность многогранна.





	Вечность

Киту казалось, Широ растягивал его невыносимо долго. Целую вечность! Если бы Кит только знал, что первый раз будет таким… неторопливым! Он бы ни за что не доверился Широ, а сделал всё сам. В конце концов, что должно произойти и что должно этому предшествовать, он себе представлял — вычитал недавно, когда всерьёз задумался, что хочет большего чем то, что они до этого позволяли себе друг с другом. Но теперь было уже поздно. Даже если бы от этого зависела жизнь Кита, он бы не смог внятно объяснить, что передумал, и сейчас всё сделает сам. Его сил хватало только на то, чтобы стонать, бессвязно просить Широ о большем и пытаться насадиться на пальцы, которых уже — давно! — было мало! Кит попробовал ещё раз всем собой донести до Широ мысль, что его надо взять, немедленно, сейчас же, но Широ держал крепко, и дернувшийся было Кит остался на месте, а когда открыл рот, чтобы потребовать немедленной близости, Широ вобрал его член глубже, и с губ Кита сорвался беспомощный всхлип. Дальнейшее Кит помнил урывками: вот он вздрагивает, не в силах больше требовать и просить, вот Широ — наконец-то! — входит в него, медленно, безумно медленно. Целую вечность! Вот — первый толчок, второй, и Кит потерялся в ощущениях. Теперь всё правильно — сейчас он ощущал Широ всем собой и это так охуенно, что он был не в силах стонать, только стремиться навстречу. Вот Широ укусил его за шею, вот потерял голову. Если оргазм — это маленькая смерть, то, кажется, Кит закончился несколько раз кряду. Он не запомнил, провалившись в темноту.  
Первое, что он осознал, когда выплыл из марева, это то, что он лежал на груди у Широ, утыкался ему в шею носом и вдоль спины двигалась ладонь. Кит попытался выдавить из себя хоть слово, но, похоже, он разучился говорить: с губ сорвался всхлип.  
— Кит? Кит, тебе плохо?  
Беспокойство в голосе Широ заставило собраться, и Кит, потершись о него носом, пробормотал:  
— Ужасно плохо. Повторим.  
Широ рассмеялся.  
Кит с трудом приподнял тяжёлую голову и сонно сощурился:  
— Только можно было так не тянуть.  
— Если бы я так тебя не тянул, тебе было бы больно. Я не хотел.  
— Сейчас я немного приду в себя, а потом покажу тебе, что такое настоящая вечность...   
От обещания, сквозящего в хриплом голосе Кита, Широ стало жарко, и он медленно кивнул. Быть с равным просто — речь всегда идёт не о победах или уступках, а о разделённой близости. С Китом было только так, и Широ это особенно нравилось.  
Широ провел по волосам Кита, с удовольствием погладил по затылку.  
— У нас впереди целая вечность. Не торопись.


End file.
